The One I Love
by vanillaandtoothpaste
Summary: For as long as Beck Oliver could remember, the whole concept of marriage felt superficial to him. The archaic ceremony, the expensive outfits and the ostentatious cake. To express your love for someone like this felt completely ridiculous to him. - This is very possibly a bade wedding story ;) I'm live-writing it so expect several updates today.
1. Chapter 1

**I was given a prompt on tumblr last night by whatthehell82 :) I'm twisting the idea quite a lot but it will be in there eventually. I've been thinking about writing this story for a while and I almost wrote it for the bade wedding.. but I didn't. Then this suggestion made the story come pouring out.**

**Anyway I'm probably going have the whole thing written by either tonight or tomorrow. I'm just going to keep posting chapters. So feel free to join in, shout your ideas to me in messages and reviews because I'm literally live writing this. I will take everyones ideas into consideration. WARNING: there are going to be a few very sad moments in this and the rating might go up to M.. I haven't decided yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.****  
**

* * *

For as long as Beck Oliver could remember, the whole concept of marriage felt superficial to him. The archaic ceremony, the expensive outfits and the ostentatious cake. To express your love for someone like this felt completely ridiculous to him.

For as long as he could remember it was all about the names. To become someones husband and make someone his wife. And for him that just wasn't important. He would love Jade regardless of what he called her. His girlfriend, his baby, his lover. Their relationship wasn't going to change because of some legal jargon and how much he loved her wouldn't change because of a pair of elegant rings.

The thing was Beck hated a cliché and yet the only relationship he'd ever had had been exactly that. One day, his life was bland and repetitive and then suddenly, at the mere age of fourteen, she was thrust into his life. It was the classic boy meets girl, high school sweethearts tale. Jade slowly and then rather suddenly became his whole world and Beck found himself simultaneously fighting to get her out of his head and desperately clinging on to her, somehow knowing he'd never find another girl who fit him as well as she did.

And hell, he was a romantic guy. He liked to take Jade for late night strolls along the beach, or cook her dinner, or massage her shoulders after a hard day. He liked taking care of her and being taken care of by her - but he didn't want to marry her.

They were an unlikely pair with possibly more differences than similarities. They could go through full days of school at each others throats, jealousy and accusations being thrown all over the place. But the evenings turned them into another couple. Wrapped in each others arms, comforting and reassuring each other, they would always come back to this.

Jade knew how Beck felt about the whole marriage thing and unlike most girls, she didn't care. Her parents had divorced when she was nine and both of them had gone through several more divorces since. It was an exhausting cycle so if she could avoid the whole marriage thing altogether then she was happy to.

They laughed when they got their yearbooks and saw that they were listed as most likely to get married. They were met with strange looks from their friends who honestly couldn't see what was so funny.

"These are all so wrong." Beck laughed reading through the book.

"SO wrong." Jade agreed "How is Meredith listed as most likely to win an Oscar? She doesn't even act!"

"Hey I got most likely to become a world famous pop star!" Tori exclaimed offended.

"Exactly" Jade smirked, prompting a scowl from her frenemy. Beck shook his head at the pale girl and put a finger up to his lips.

"Please excuse my wife, she means all of them are wrong, except yours." Beck apologised jokingly.

"Ew _never_ call me that!" Jade glared at him.

"Sorry Mrs Oliver." Beck teased, watching as Jades eyes glistened with anger. She lunged at him but Beck anticipated it and managed to pull her into a hug type grip.

"She's just so overwhelmed about the wedding." Beck explained to their friends, further winding Jade up as she squirmed in his arms. She fought with him for another few minutes before giving in and deciding to just give him the silent treatment for a while. Beck held onto her tightly nevertheless and no one brought the yearbook proposal back up.

And that was how their friends found out about their views on marriage and put Cat's hopes of being a bridesmaid back by several years. Beck and Jade were a loving couple but they were just about as anti-marriage as you could get.

* * *

**Reviews please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much Ebonimcfly and to the Guest who reviewed chapter 1! You're fab and it made me so happy that you guys already like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

After graduation life got a little crazy. The majority of their gang found themselves progressing into college, only Robbie and Tori didn't. The ventriloquist was selected in their final year showcase and immediately employed by an extremely successful comedy club in Hollywood. He would even be doing segments on TV very soon and getting his own tour. It was safe to say, of all of them Robbie was the most successful. The curly haired guy was always considered of their entire class, to be the least likely to make it in the entertainment business. But evidently, they'd all underestimated Robbie's talent.

Tori got a part-time summer job as a bartender and thus decided, college wasn't for her. Andre and Tori had actually got into a huge row about this decision because in the dreaded guys opinion she was only giving up on college because of Mark. Tori had met and fallen in love with the thirty-seven year old at work and after only two months of dating, moved out of her house and into his apartment. Honestly Tori had changed a lot that summer. Beck was convinced that Andre must have some repressed feelings for Tori because the anger he felt about the Tori situation was excessive. Still nothing would change the half-Latinas mind.

The remainder of the group found themselves moving into dorms that September. Andre and Beck were ecstatic when they discovered they were roommates. Neither of them much fancying living with strangers anyway. Cat instantly became best friend's with her roommate but Jade really didn't try to get along with her's. And perhaps to Andre's slight dismay but not to his surprise, Jade had permanently moved into their dorm room within a couple of months

"Jade could you please keep your gross specimen jar things on Beck's side of the room?! They freak me out!" Andre complained after finding another jar of god-knows-what beneath his bed.

"They're awesome!" Jade insisted, standing up to accept the jar from him.

"They're disgusting" Andre assured her. Jade just smirked then returned to Beck's bed where she was sprawled out doing homework. Beck had popped out to the shops almost two hours ago and left Andre with his girlfriend to entertain.

"Have you talked to Rob recently?" Andre asked, genuinely interested.

"Nope." Jade popped her p. "He's not even replying to Cat.. It's sad actually"

"The last I heard from him he was at a party with Jason Segel!" Andre exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah he's got celebrity friends now, I wouldn't be expecting an invite to his 19th anytime soon" Jade shrugged. She was pretending not to be bothered that Robbie had basically ditched them because she'd never been that close to him in the first place but it really did suck. After another twenty minutes without any more chit-chat, Beck returned from the shops.

"Did you get them?" Jade asked without even looking up.

"They ran out of super, so I had to get regular is that ok?" Beck asked.

"I guess" Jade grumbled. "But I'm really heavy today, I'll have to change them constantly"

"No, no, no... this conversation is not happening!" Andre shook his head sticking his fingers in his ears. "I think we need to add this to the list of rules and conditions for Jade bunking her. No periods allowed!"

"That's just sexist." Jade exclaimed. folding her arms

"Yeah she can't exactly.. help it." Beck frowned.

"Then at least don't talk about it!" Andre gestured dramatically. Beck gave Jade an apologetic look before laying down in bed behind her, pulling her onto his chest. Jade immediately dropped her pen and her homework and snuggled up to him whilst he rubbed her lower stomach. He always knew how to make her feel better when it was that time of the month.

"Hey you'll never guess who I saw in the supermarket." Beck changed the subject "Tori."

"Oh her." Andre scorned, acting as though he wasn't the slightest bit interested in the conversation anymore.

"Did she talk to you?" Jade asked possessively. Beck gave her a sarcastic look.

"Yes she did and seriously J, she's in a relationship.. she's not a threat. Don't get jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Jade cried.

"Uh huh." Beck raised an eyebrow "But that's what I need to talk to you guys about.. her relationship"

"Has she finally come to her senses and realised dating an old man is completely weird" Andre asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly." Beck admitted "Lets just say.. she might not be Tori Vega much longer. Her left hand was definitely significantly more sparkly than usual."

"They're engaged!" Jade asked in shock. Andre's jaw dropped as Beck nodded in confirmation.

"What the hell?!" Andre jumped to his feet.

"Bro chill. She's in love. Be happy for her." Beck shrugged.

"In love my ass! They've not even been dating for a year!" Andre exclaimed.

"It is really, really fast Beck. You have to admit it" Jade agreed with Andre.

"Ok it's fast, but it's none of our business." Beck remained rational "We don't like it when people judge our relationship, let's not judge theirs."

"No I'm sorry this is insane! You two have been together for what, six years? If you guys announced you were engaged then maybe I'd be supportive but she met the guy in the summer for god's sake! He's practically in his forties and he's already ruined her life! I'm going to go talk her into her senses!" Andre grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room before anyone could stop him.

Beck sighed and turned his attention back to Jade. The pale girl was evidently thinking deeply about something and he wondered whether Tori and Mark's engagement had anything to do with it. Still he didn't impose. Jade came to him when she wanted to talk, otherwise she was a private person and he knew now wasn't a time to be pushy. Eventually Jade seemed to return to normal and she nuzzled her face against his, prompting him to kiss her. He did and everything felt normal again. Despite how everything and everyone around them was changing, they still had this. They would always have this.

* * *

**What do you think will happen next?  
Review if you like xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! :D **

**Thank you so much, Ebonimcfly, whatthehell82, caro567889, x-clownsdontbounce-x, Jeremy Shane & liz-avan for reviewing the last chapter! ^-^ You're keeping me writing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

Andre did find Tori that day and gave her a piece of his mind. Tori had quite frankly, not asked for his opinion and let him know calmly and sincerely that she no longer wanted anything to do with him. The dreaded guy was completely heartbroken, falling into a sort of depressed state and refusing to leave the dorm room unless absolutely necessary.

Jade and Beck were starting to get tired of his behaviour because him being in this slump meant they got no time alone together and after nearly two months with Andre participating in nothing but his essential classes, the couple got desperate. They waited until they were sure Andre was definitely asleep before beginning to have sex. It was the first time they'd done anything like this in their bed in almost seven weeks so the build up was intense. They thought they were getting away with it until Jade couldn't help it and let out an extremely loud moan. Andre immediately shot up in bed and looked over at them curiously.

"Jade.. had a.. dream" Beck stammered out the only lie he could think of. Luckily the sheets were covering both their bodies and their position didn't look overly suspicous. Beck had desperately covered Jades mouth with his palm in a moment of panic and she was biting down on it hard, holding back. He could tell how close she was so didn't dare move until Andre's attention was away from them.

"Oh." Andre lay back down, not sure if he believed them but too tired to argue anyway. He felt himself drifting back to sleep when the noise happened again. This time it was unmistakeable though. Unfortunately he knew what Beck and Jade having sex sounded like and to his horror, this was definitely it.

"You know what?!" Andre abruptly stood up. "I'm gonna go out for a walk. You guys have ten minutes. When I'm back you're both going to be asleep and this is never happening again!"

"We're sorry!" Beck called after him but Andre just left, already uncomfortable enough with the situation. He found himself pacing around campus, freezing cold in just his tank and sweatpants. He was so angry and not just with Beck and Jade who had basically forced him out of his room. No he was angry with all of his friends for letting their group fall apart like this. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they were all friends. Robbie had forgotten them all, Tori hated him and even Cat had a whole new group of friends who she would rather hang out with than them.

He just never believed the warnings about people changing when they go to college. Their group was supposed to be different and to survive through everything. But so far they were epically failing. He barely recognised half of his friends anymore.

He sat down on a bench not far from the small sort of "garden" that belonged to the university. The whole garden was filled with bush daisies. He guessed it was a good thing that Tori didn't decide to live here after all. The pollen probably would have made her allergies flair up like crazy. But even the thought that it was better for her health that she stayed away wasn't comfort enough. He really missed her.

He kicked a rock in front of him and for the millionth time since Tori started dating Mark he asked himself the same questions.

_Why was he so bothered about Mark?, __Why was he so upset that she chose him over college?, __Why was he so bothered who Tori married? _And then the scary one.._ Did he love Tori? _He always came to the same conclusion: Possibly.

Eventually when he thought Beck and Jade's ten minutes were definitely up, he traipsed back to his room. He listened very carefully at the door for any sounds of "activity" before deciding it was safe and entering. Jade seemed to be asleep but Beck was lying awake waiting for him.

"Sorry." Beck repeated once Andre climbed back in bed.

"You're a dick head." Andre responded irritably. Instead of giving Beck another opportunity to apologise he rolled over and faced the wall. He wasn't quite ready to forgive them just yet and made that clear by being extremely short with them both for the rest of the week.

* * *

Review if you like :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get out. I went for starbucks with my friend for a bit of a break but expect more chapters tonight :D I'm glad you found the last chapter funny. I feel bad for Andre but bade can't control themselves let's be honest..**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I love you guys seriously especially, claudiacimorelli, myfriendfiction, caro567889, Ebonimcfly, daniyeahthatsme & x-clownsdontbounce-x. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

_Dear Beck Oliver and Jadelyn August West._  
_ Together with their families Victoria Dawn Vega & Mark William Hughes request the honour of your presence at the celebration of their marriage. _

_ Saturday, the twenty-seventh of June two thousand and fourteen at two o'clock in the afternoon._

* * *

Beck once again read through the white and red decorated card. If it hadn't been for Cat mentioning the wedding whilst her and Jade were out getting coffee then they wouldn't have even checked Jade's old mail-slot and discovered the invitation. And it was lucky they did because the wedding was in less than a months time and they needed to send back the RSVP.

"Ugh she full named me!" Jade complained, taking the invitation from Beck.

"She full named me too! I'm Caterina Valentine see look!" Cat pointed to the identical invitation she was holding in her hands.

"Yeah but you like your full name" Jade grumbled.

"Oh yeah!" Cat giggled.

"I just can't believe she didn't invite Andre." Beck shook his head. "This whole fight is getting out of hand."

"He basically trashed her relationship, insulted her fiancé, and told her all her life choices were mistakes" Jade pointed out "That sort of stuff upsets some girls."

"I still think she's holding a grudge" Beck shrugged.

"She is holding a grudge Beck, well done." Jade replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean" Beck rolled his eyes. The sound of a key turning in the door startled the three of them and in alarm Beck snatched the invitations off both the girls and stuffed them under his pillow. He knew the sight of them would be upsetting for his roommate.

"Andreeeeeee!" Cat threw her arms into the air in delight.

"Oh hey Cat. Long time no see! How've you been?" Andre gave the excitable little red head a hug.

"I'm super duper! How are you?" Cat replied happily.

"I'm good too!" Andre patted her on the back "But I'd be better if these two would stop whispering sweet nothings to each other at 3am every single night."

"You know we don't do that" Jade scowled.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot, you just exchange saliva instead." Andre replied, imitating and making smooching noises. "_Oh Beck my breasts are too sensitive, oh Beck I feel so wet, oh Beck kiss me harder!_"

"You better stop now" Jade folded her arms unimpressed.

"As you can see our living situation is working out well" Beck laughed awkwardly, wrapping an arm around Jades shoulders, ensuring she didn't attack his best friend. Andre and Jade just glared at each other angrily.

"Jade are you going to go to Tori's bachelorette party?" Cat suddenly remembered.

"What bachelorette party?" Jade asked confused.

"Oooh wait.." Cat pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her text messages. She eventually found the right one and thrusted her phone into Jades hand. "See!"

"Cat this is tonight!" Jade exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me Tori wanted us both to be there?"

"Ooops" Cat looked down guiltily.

"Where am I supposed to find a 'slutty sailor costume' in half a day?" Jade asked with a perplexed look.

"Wait WHAT?" Beck looked horrified "That does not sound like Tori's sort of party and you two are not going out wearing slutty sailor costumes! No way."

"Thats the dress code." Jade smirked.

"It's on a boat" Cat explained.

"Why is she having a bachelorette party now? Surely she has to have a wedding date set before.." Andre trailed off noticing his friends guilty looking expressions.

"You're all invited." He confirmed with a solemn expression, "Thanks for telling me."

"In our defense, Jade and I found out today." Beck replied apologetically.

"Whatever. I don't want to go anyway" Andre lay down on his bed looking upset. The others just watched awkwardly before turning back to each other.

"So... slutty sailor costume?" Jade turned to Cat.

"Shopping trip?" Cat grinned excitedly.

"I don't like this" Beck frowned, folding his arms.

"Beck it's a boat full of girls, what do you thinks going to happen?" Jade kissed him on the cheek. "See you later."

"You better let me see this costume before you go out!" Beck shouted as the two girls made their way to the door.

"If you're lucky" Jade winked.

Beck frowned turning back to his roommate. Andre was obviously having a really tough time dealing with this. The tanned guy sat down on his bed and pulled the invitations out from under his pillow to show him. But Andre just grimaced and pushed them away.

Once again Beck found the entire entity of marriage proving to be something stressful and annoying. Not to mention it was causing people to act differently to who they really were. The Tori Vega that he knew would never throw a 'slutty sailors bachelorette party' and she would definitely invite Andre to her wedding day. What was the point in having this thing if everyone involved was going to act fake and potentially lose friendships over it? What was the point in any of it?

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've never ever been to a bachelorette party so this is my guess of what it's like :) hopefully I'm not too far off!**

**Thank you so, so, sooo much to whatthehell82, Eva143, myfriendfiction, allthingscute, Ebonimcfly, x-clownsdontbounce-x, Guest 1 & Guest 2 for your supportive reviews. So glad you're all enjoying the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Jade and Cat had been getting ready in the tiny en-suite bathroom attached to the guys dorm room for almost three hours when finally they emerged. Cat was wearing a red and white striped crop top and micro-mini denim shorts. She also had a sailors hat and matching stripy socks, and was wearing extremely high heels. Jade was wearing a white and navy mini dress, which showed a lot of her already well endowed cleavage, over-the-knee socks and heels. They had both straightened their hair immaculately straight and had done each others make-up the way they usually did if they were going out.

"No!" Beck widened his eyes at the sight of his girlfriend in the extremely short dress. Neither Cat nor Jade had taken the slutty sailor dress code lightly. "Cat you can see your belly button! You hate that!"

"Beck." Jade scolded, fixing Cat's hat.

"Do I look bad?" Cat asked insecurely.

"No you look hot. Trust me." Jade insisted, turning to Andre who until this point had been silent just gawping at them both "Andre, you like Cat's outfit don't you"

"Uh-huh." Andre nodded, still in shock.

"Right then, let's go!" Jade checked the time on her pearphone. Beck stood up and followed the girls into the hall to say goodbye.

"Be careful J." Beck pushed a strand of Jades hair behind her ear as she rooted in her purse for her car-keys.

"We'll be fine" Jade assured him "I'll text you when we get there."

"Ok and if you need me to come pick you up.."

"I'll text you." Jade looked into his eyes reassuringly. Beck glanced down at Jade's outfit one last time. His eyes fixated on her body and he found himself unable to stop staring. Eventually Jade clicked her fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of it.

"Oy! Kiss me goodbye" Jade demanded. Beck smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. He couldn't deny he was turned on when he felt her breasts crush against his chest and he wished she didn't have to leave. His lips pressed against hers and then gently covered her mouth devouring her softness, until much to his disappointment, she pulled back.

"See-ya Beck!" Cat waved as Jade linked her arm, walking out of the building. Beck watched them leave feeling very confused. Part of him proud that that was his girlfriend, and the other half extremely concerned.

* * *

Cat and Jade arrived at the address of the bar Tori had given them around 9.30pm. Jade parked her car up in the parking lot near the port and they both climbed out. The boat was due to set sail at 10pm so they arrived just in time for a bit of pre-party mingling. Jade pushed open the door to the bar and immediately her eyes fell upon the room full of girls all dressed in sailor attire. There hardly seemed to be anyone from school there, but there were a lot of women in their mid-twenties that they'd never met before.

"Jade! Cat!" Suddenly the voice of their school friend alerted them. Tori was dressed in a navy corset, mini-shorts and a captains hat that said 'Future Bride' in big bold letters.

"Hiiiii!" Cat squealed excitedly running over to give Tori a hug. The bride-to-be wrapped her arms around Cat, laughing hysterically and swaying from side to side. Jade blinked and watched awkwardly from behind them.

"Jade! You're my best friend!" Tori finally noticed the pale girl and stumbled over to her grinning.

"Yeah.. BFFs" Jade replied sarcastically. Tori just giggled and took hold of both their hands.

"Come and meet my friends!" Tori pulled them enthusiastically towards to the bar. Once they reached the group of girls gathered in the corner Tori introduced them to around eight girls. All of them were well over eighteen, but seemed lovely. A couple of them worked in the bar with Tori and others were mutual friends of Marks. One girl in particular Rae, seemed to be a very close friends of Tori's and happened to know a lot about Cat and Jade as Tori had obviously talked about them to her.

"Girlies! It's shots time!" One of the girls squealed, fetching round a tray of multicoloured shot glasses.

"Oh we're not 21." Cat refused the drink.

"It's okay Cat.. We know the owners. Let loose!" Tori laughed. Cat shrugged and accepted two of the little pink shot glasses.

"Err well I'm driving" Jade refused.

"Nooo!" Tori pushed her on the arm lightly. "You can stay at my place! We're here to have fun!"

"I don't know.." Jade shook her head. She'd drank alcohol before but only with Beck and she'd never been drunk before - she felt extremely uneasy about it.

"I'll look after you! I swear on my life!" Tori reassured her.

"Yeah we'll look after you" Rae smiled placing two shot glasses in front of Jade, disregarding the pale girls reluctance. Another of the girls with long curly blonde hair stood up and rambled some nonsense about Tori and Mark being perfect for each other for around five minutes. When she finally finished talking everyone cheered and began downing their drinks. Jade decided to do them as quickly as possible to get them over with and hope for the best. She almost choked when she tasted the strength of the second drink. The liquid burned her throat and she felt her stomach twist as the bitterness hit her insides.

"Ladies! Your ship is ready to set sail!" A man in a suit entered the bar and held open the door. All the girls stood up and cheered excitedly as Tori lead everyone out. Jade and Cat glanced at each other nervously before also standing up. This seriously wasn't the Tori they went to school with.

* * *

**Peer pressure is a sneaky little thing.. review if you like :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi :) It's me again! Here's a new chapter for you!**

**I can not emphasise enough that I DO NOT encourage any of you to binge or underage drink! It's bad for you and more often than not has awful consequences... And being in a relationship does not make you a boring person! I honestly wouldn't take anything Rae may or may not say seriously.**

**Thank you so much, TwistedVictorious, Guest, claudiacimorelli, shraderp, Eva143, Ebonimcfly, x-clownsdontbounce-x, heartaches, GillianSwiftie & whatthehell82 for reviewing the last chapter! You're so nice :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.  
**

* * *

Once the party boat finally set sail, glasses of champagne were handed out and music started to blast. It was safe to say that after only an hour on the boat, everyone aboard was sufficiently wasted. Jade was sitting with a couple of other girls who she'd just met that night whilst they continued to drink themselves crazy. She watched in horror as girls stripped down to their underwear and got foam sprayed all over them by shirtless men whilst eating candy shaped like male body parts. It was as though no one had any shame.

Tori seemed to be having a great time though and was dancing wildly in the centre of the dance floor surrounded by all her new friends and Cat, who after a couple of cocktails was drunker than Jade had ever seen her before. The sound of the squealing and laughter was just starting to make Jade's head hurt when Tori's friend Rae came and sat down next to her.

"Shocking isn't it." Rae wrapped her arm around Jades neck sloppily.

"Yeah you could say that" Jade replied uneasily.

"You're Jade.. the one with the boyfriend right?" Rae confirmed.

"What do you mean 'the one with the boyfriend'?" Jade asked accusingly.

"Oh nothing it's just.. well you've been together since high school right? I guess your life's kind of boring." Rae shrugged, taking a sip of a martini.

"No, my life is fine" Jade glared at the assumptious older girl

"Sweetheart.. Your friend is getting married and your sitting at the side holding your dignity. Trust me, as a friend of a friend, you're boring." Rae insisted. Jade scowled, still not moving from her seat.

"Does your boyfriend seriously control you this much?" Rae smirked.

"Fine! You want me to stop being boring? Then watch me!" Jade picked up her drink and downed it in one go. She wasn't even sure what the drink was but it was some sort of strong liquor. Scrunching up her eyes, Jade placed the empty glass down on the table in front oh her and stood up. Her head was already spinning from the drinks she'd had earlier but for some reason she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to dance.

"Woooo! Go Jade!" Rae cheered, following her onto the dance floor. Jade joined in the dancing and the wild games along with all the others. Despite her initial reluctance to participate she actually did have a good time and was starting to think maybe Rae had the right idea, it was ok to go crazy every now and again.

The alcohol made Jade way friendlier and perkier than usual. She even felt excited when she bumped into Trina at the bar. The two girls declared that they'd missed one another so much since they both left school and promised to spend more time together in the future. They talked for a while until Trina went away to talk to some of her cousins. Jade ordered another cocktail and was just sipping it slowly when Tori approached her, now barely wearing anything and struggling to walk in a straight line.

"Jade you knowww I was always so jealous of you" Tori emotionally confessed.

"You're drunk" Jade giggled poking Tori in the shoulder

"It's true, everyone respects you and looovvess you" Tori insisted.

"Oh Please!" Jade scoffed "Everyone is in love with you!" As far as Jade was concerned, this was true. As soon as Tori joined Hollywood Arts, the whole school worshipped the ground she walked on. Even the teachers sucked up to her. Suddenly out of nowhere the tanned girl burst into uncontrollable tears. Jade's reactions were so delayed but when she finally realised what was going on she began to worry about her friend.

"Tori, don't cry." Jade frowned.

"I'm- sorry I cant- help- it." Tori covered her eyes with her palms and sobbed heavily. Jade was drunk but she wasn't so drunk that her senses were completely gone. She had always had this sort of mothering instinct although she didn't care to admit it, and it was going off like crazy right now. Taking a whimpering Tori by the hand, she dragged her over to the bathroom.

"Get out!" Jade demanded all the girls in there. They looked at her curiously, but a couple of harsh glares later and they'd all left. Jade locked the door behind them to give them privacy and turned around to face her frenemy. Tori was sitting down in the sink and continuing to cry.

"Tell me what's wrong." Jade said firmly but kindly.

"I just don't know what I'm doing Jade." Tori broke down "I feel so lost and confused and I love Mark, I really, really love him. But am I making the wrong decision? What if Andre's right? Maybe I am delusional."

"If you really, really love him then you can't listen to what everyone else says. You have to do what's right for you" Jade replied.

"You know my parents are refusing to come to the wedding right? They say he's too old for me and that I'm too immature and stupid to get married"

"You're not stupid" Jade wiped the tears away from her friends eyes, "Look marriage is a really big deal. It's normal to feel confused"

"I'm SO confused" Tori admitted. "I thought your wedding is supposed to be a dream come true but so far- it sucks! Mark and I have argued about things and we've never even had an argument before. My parents won't come, and then there's Andre.."

"Life's not perfect Tori. You can't expect everything to go the way you want it to because that's just not.. the way life is" Jade struggled to explain coherently what she meant with all the alcohol in her system.

"Don't you ever think about getting married?" Tori sniveled.

"Sometimes.." Jade confessed.

"Beck doesn't want to right?"

"No." Jade confirmed.

"Is that what you want?" Tori asked sensitively, noticing the fall in Jades tone. The pale girl's expression faltered just slightly as she thought over the question for a minute. She couldn't deny the fact that she'd thought about it.. maybe more than usual recently.

"What are you two doing in here?" Somehow Rae managed to unlock the door and let herself in, intruding on their conversation. "Hey this is supposed to be your bachelorette party. I organised this whole thing so no being sad allowed!"

"Sorry you're right." Tori nodded in agreement, standing up and wiping away the last of her tears. "I'm an emotional wreck when I drink."

"Don't I know it girly!" Rae laughed "Come on Chantel's bought everyone Tequila. We need to play Dress the Bride and then it's time for your surprise!"

"Woooo!" Tori's mood suddenly picked up as she followed Rae out of the bathroom excitedly. Jade sighed and followed the two girls out. Maybe she'd never get married but at least that meant she'd never have to endure a game of 'Dress the Bride.'

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh I had to rewrite this about six times because I just couldn't get it right! Stress! Anyways... I hope you like it :)  
**  
**Thank you once again to the lovely, superstar1030, GillianSwiftie, x-clownsdontbounce-x, Nugget guide, allthingscute, myfriendfiction, Chantel0319, heartaches, caro567889, Eva143, TwistedVictorious, Guest 1, Guest 2 and Guest 3 for reviewing :D seriously it makes my day and is really motivating me to write! I will try and have another chapter published by tonight for you all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

The boat party continued late into the night. Tori's surprise, organised by none other than her new best friend Rae, turned out to be six male strippers inappropriately dressed as pirates. Honestly Jade found the whole thing disturbing and instead of participating in the objectification of the men, found herself back at the bar sipping on a cocktail.

It wasn't that she was desperate for a ring, or a dress or even a crazy party like this one. In fact, the thought of an actual wedding was enough to put her off the whole thing altogether. But there was just this part of her that she knew wasn't satisfied being Beck's girlfriend for the rest of her life. She wanted to be Beck's something more than that.

They'd been together for six years so they were already starting to get asked the big questions._"Has Beck popped the question yet? Are wedding bells on the horizon? When are you going to tie the knot?" _Beck would always smile and brush them off, explaining that nineteen was way too young for that kind of thing. But Jade already knew his stance on the subject. Nineteen, twenty-six or thirty-eight; age wasn't going to change her boyfriends opinion on marriage.

By the time her glass was empty Jade couldn't think straight anymore. It made no sense to be worrying about this now anyway - she didn't want to get married! She decided to go out on deck to get some air but the moment she stood up, she realised maybe she shouldn't have drank that last cocktail. The floor felt like it wasn't even there anymore and everything was moving. She wasn't sure if it was her intoxication or the fact that she was on a boat but it seemed impossible to walk. From this point on, for Jade at least.. the rest of the night became a blur.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning and Beck and Andre were still up when the sound of a key fumbling in the lock caught their attention. They waited for almost an entire minute before Beck raised an eyebrow and stood up to open it himself. When he did Jade practically toppled into his arms, having not expected the door to swing open at that point.

"Hello?" Beck furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously.

"I think this key is broken" Jade informed him seriously. "I pushed and pushed and it just wouldn't come out, why?"

"Please don't tell me you drove back" The tanned guy frowned, realising Jade was far from sober.

"No..." Jade shook her head, giggling mischiviously.

"How did you get back then?" Andre raised an eyebrow

"I swam for miles and miles" Jade mused.

"Hey, can you walk properly?" Beck frowned, noticing how Jade hadn't let go of him since she'd toppled into the room.

"Yes." Jade replied certainly.

"Why don't I believe that?" Beck smirked, wrapping an arm around her back to steady her, "Come on lets get you into bed."

"I don't need your help!" Jade pushed his arms away and stumbled in the direction of their bed. It barely constituted as walking but she was at least going in the right direction. Beck and Andre shared a look as Jade began to mumble incoherently something about pirates and naked men.

She threw her purse down on the floor and stretched her arms above her head, bending to lie down. But randomly at the last minute, she turned her entire body and lay down next to Andre on his bed instead.

"Woah!" Andre exclaimed as Jade wrapped her arms around him.

"Thats not your bed J!" Beck replied alarmed

"Nuh uh, this is my bed." Jade disagreed.

"I'm extremely uncomfortable with this!" Andre informed them both, holding his hands up. "I didn't do anything!"

"It's okay. Just keep an eye on her a sec" Beck reassured him, going over to the closet to get Jade a pair of pajamas. When he returned Jade had her eyes closed and seemed sleepy.

"Baby.. this isn't your bed." Beck said softly, pulling her up and prising her arms from Andre's chest. She was still wearing the slutty sailor costume and Andre wasn't sure whether this or their late night sex antics was more awkward.

"You always do this!" Jade whined.

"Do what?" Beck entertained her as he helped her lie back down in their own bed.

"I don't remember, but I don't like it" Jade nuzzled into the pillows. Beck sighed and began undoing the buttons on her dress.

"Arms up" Beck instructed. Luckily Jade was in a much more obliging mood than before and allowed him to pull her dress up and over her head.

"Are you trying to have sex with me?" Jade asked once she was sat in just her underwear.

"No babe" Beck smirked helping her into her pajama top. Andre covered his eyes with his hands, once again questioning his sanity the day he agreed to live in this close proximity to Beck and Jade.

Once Jade was completely changed into her pajamas, Beck handed her her toothbrush and watched as she struggled in attempt to brush her teeth, eventually helping her with that too. By the time she was done, Jade was struggling to keep her eyes open and she was yawning a lot.

Beck tucked Jade under the covers and kissed her goodnight laying in bed with her until she drifted off. Once he was sure she was definitely asleep however, he climbed right back out of it picking up his phone and anxiously dialing someone.

"What are you doing?" Andre asked confused.

"Checking on Cat" Beck informed him. "Unless she swam home too then she probably needs a ride" Andre nodded his agreement, feeling slightly ashamed that he'd completely forgotten about the little red head. Beck was on the phone for less than two minutes before hanging up.

"Okay I'm going to go pick up Cat. I'll be back in half an hour" Beck informed him. "Just keep this one out of anymore trouble." He pointed at Jade.

"She's asleep how hard can that be" Andre shrugged as Beck grinned, grabbing his car keys and jacket. "See-ya."

* * *

Unfortunately for Andre, not ten minutes after Beck had left, Jade decided she wasn't ready to go to sleep and wanted to go outside. Andre stood up alarmed and sat on the edge of her bed stopping her from climbing out of it.

"But I don't want to sleep" Jade complained as Andre restrained her.

"Yes you do" Andre assured her. This felt just like the time he had to babysit his 8 year old cousin and it took him two hours to get him to fall asleep.

"No I want to talk" Jade whined, looking sad. "I can't sleep because I need to talk and if I don't talk then my brain will explode!"

"If you promise to stay in bed, _your_ bed, you can talk to me" Andre compromised.

"I promise on my life" Jade nodded.

"Okay well what do you want to talk about" Andre shrugged.

"Tori's not happy" Jade shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Andre frowned

"She thinks she wants to marry Mark but see she also wants to be happy and she can't be happy without you"

"Jade I think this was a bad idea.." Andre shook his head, regretting letting Jade choose the conversation topic.

"No listen!" Jade insisted. "You need to talk to her or she's going to make a big mistake"

"I can't talk to her because she wants nothing to do with me" Andre repeated Tori's words.

"But she only said that because you hurt her feelings. Do you know what hurt her feelings?" Jade blinked.

"Probably because I called her fiancé a creep.." Andre mumbled quietly. "Look Jade, Tori's a big girl, she can make her own decisions. I'm not getting involved anymore." Jade pouted and folded her arms unhappily. Andre looked at her expression carefully, noticing there was obviously something more bothering her.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Andre asked cautiously

"Is Beck going to leave me?"

"HA. No. He's whipped beyond belief" Andre laughed.

"Kay" Jade nodded and looked up at him vulnerably "So you think one day he will marry me?" Andre's laugh caught in his throat. It was literally only a couple of days ago he and Beck had talked about this and Beck had expressed an even stronger detest to the whole idea.

"I don't think so." Andre struggled to find better words to let her down gently. Jades face fell and she rolled over in bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Jade?" Andre shook her shoulder gently, "Jade baby, I'm sorry lets talk again." But Jade ignored him.

"You're the love of his life" Andre tried to mend the damage, but the pale girl still refused to look at him. Sighing Andre climbed back into his own bed and just watched over her carefully from there. The quiet snivels coming from the other side of the room only confirming to him that Jade and Beck weren't quite on the same page about the whole marriage thing as everyone first thought. Luckily by the time Beck got back, Jade was fast asleep again.

"Did she sleep the whole time?" Beck asked, climbing into bed next to her. Andre nodded. Her drunkenness meant she probably wouldn't remember any of their spontaneous heart to heart.

"Yeah.. out like a light."

* * *

**Review if you like :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Super million thank you's to GillianSwiftie, 1fan, whatthehell82, JadeWest1234, Badeblade, TwistedVictorious, lemon, myfriendfiction, LamarLaver, Eva143, Ebonimcfly, caro567889 & claudiacimorelli for reviewing! Wow there's so many of you reading now i'm so excited!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Tori's wedding was fast approaching and as the date grew closer and closer things started to shift between Tori and Andre. It started with a simple text message: _I miss you. _Andre couldn't believe what he was reading when he opened his phone to see the text from Tori, but if anything that Jade had rambled about when she was drunk was true, and she truly was unhappy then it made sense. He couldn't stop himself from replying honestly: _I miss you too._

Tori and Andre exchanged text messages for half a day. Nothing big or expressive just ice breakers and small talk. Andre wondered what had prompted her to text him at all considering she had been the one to tell him to stay the hell away. But he wasn't going to complain. He was just happy to have her back.

With the subject of the wedding still being a sore spot for Andre, Beck and Jade rarely spoke about it. The couple along with Cat would be attending the ceremony, but no one had heard from Robbie. And with only two days to go until the half-Latina officially became Mrs Mark Hughes, no one had heard from Tori either.

It was the evening of the rehearsal dinner and Jade stepped out of the bathroom having tied her up prettily and put on a long black dress. Beck was wearing a dark grey shirt and suit but seemed to be having some difficulty with the tie.

"You're hopeless" Jade rolled her eyes, stepping closer and fixing it for him.

"That's okay I've got you" Beck grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, his fingers resting just above her butt, "You look beautiful."

Jade looked away hiding her smile and Beck pressed a firm kiss on her neck. Jade leant back allowing him continue to feel his way up to her mouth with his lips.

"Why do you always wait until we have to leave before doing this" Jade groaned.

"I can't help it when you look so hot" Beck whispered gruffly into her ear before lightly biting her pulse point. Jade whimpered unexpectedly loud just in time for the door to swing open exposing their now compromising position. Both of them pulled away from each other quickly, slightly irritated for the interruption. That was until they saw who was at the door.

"I see what you mean." Tori patted Andre sympathetically on the shoulder.

"That's mild, trust me." Andre shook his head.

"There is such a thing as knocking." Jade scowled.

"You want me to knock on my own bedroom door?" Andre asked exasperatedly "Nine times out of ten you're going to be occupied."

"Wait back up a minute.." Beck shook his head looking between his two friends suspiciously "What's going on?"

"I invited Andre to the wedding." Tori confirmed their suspicions with a small smile.

"I'm just going to get my suit on then we're gonna head" Andre added. "If you're ready we can go together.

"We're ready.. Tori and I will just go wait outside." Jade gave Beck a serious look as Andre walked over to the closet.

"What?" Beck mouthed, not getting it.

"Talk to him!" Jade mouthed back. The two girls promptly left the dorm room after this to go wait for the guys. Beck sat down on his bed unsure what he was supposed to say or how he could say it without insulting his friend.

"Red shirt or white?" Andre held up two choices.

"Red.. save the white one for tomorrow" Beck advised. The dreaded guy nodded and hung the white shirt back in the wardrobe.

"So.. um.. you're going to the wedding." Beck started.

"Yeah she invited me and she's my best friend and stuff" Andre shrugged.

"But you're not okay with it?" Beck confirmed.

"Of course I'm not, but that's not going to change her decision." Andre began to button up his shirt. "I don't want her to marry a 37 year old she met a few months ago but it's happening and there's nothing I can do to change it."

"Maybe Mark's a really great guy." Beck suggested.

"He better be." Andre said protectively. Finishing off his fast outfit change with a spritz of cologne and a black blazer. Beck stood up and made his way out into the hall. He could just about hear Cat's voice, resonating from the entrance where Tori and Jade stood waiting for them and then an unmistakeable "NO" from Jade. He smirked when he overheard Tori stepping between them both calming everyone down. It was just like old times. Perhaps the wedding would turn out to be better than any of them expected.

* * *

They went in Jade's and Andre's cars to Mark's parents house where the rehearsal dinner was taking place. Just driving through the neighborhood it was easy to tell they were in a very upper class area as each of the houses was a grand mansion with land that went on for acres and big intimidating gates. They continued up a house that led to the address of the mansion they would be dining in and parked on the field next to several other cars. No one knew what to say as Tori anxiously reapplied her makeup and straightened out her dress before knocking on the door.

"Ahh there you are Victoria" An older woman with long white hair answered. "Mark said he'd been trying to call you but couldn't get through."

"Sorry Mrs Hughes, I had something I really needed to do" Tori replied apologetically, glancing back at Andre. "Everyone this is my Mother-in-law to be."

The gang smiled nervously as Tori introduced them individually to the strict looking woman, except Jade who just stared back in a bored fashion. Once everyone had been introduced, a man in a black and white suit with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes showed up.

"Mother I think that Aunt Cassie wanted to talk to you about the catering." The man wrapped an arm around Tori's waist politely. An awkward silence ensued upon the group as the older woman scurried away.

"Um- Mark these are my friends from Hollywood Arts, Beck, Jade, Cat and um- Andre." Tori stumbled out awkwardly, her voice suddenly becoming very small.

"Pleasure to meet you all" Mark shook each of their hands. The age gap between them all suddenly seemed very prominent as it felt like they were greeting a teacher, not their friends fiancé. "Let me show you into the dining hall."

The group minus Tori were seated at a table near the back of the room and each of them let out a sigh of relief. Andre looked slightly like he'd just run a marathon as opposed to arrived at a party and the rest of them all felt the strain in the awkwardness of that encounter.

"Well.." Jade smiled sarcastically "This is fun." Tori ran back over to the group with an apologetic look on her face. Quickly sitting down in between Cat and Andre.

"What do you think?" Tori asked insecurely.

"Mark seems very nice.. he's very polite." Beck struggled to answer for the group.

"He always acts like that in front of his family but he's normal I swear!" Tori insisted. Andre glanced over at the man in question who was going around the guests, shaking everyones hands.

"Do you guys want champagne? I think they're just about to start serving drinks." Tori looked back towards the centre table.

"No thank you!" Jade replied immediately.

"You're not drinking?" Tori asked in surprise

"I don't drink anymore" Jade explained simply. Tori glanced at the guys as Beck and Andre shared a knowing look.

"Jade had the hangover from hell after your bachelorette party the other week" Beck explained, placing a comforting hand on Jades back.

"We had to whisper for three days straight and she couldn't even stand." Andre sniggered.

"Yeah don't talk about it." Jade grumbled.

"Beeccckk I'm dying, Beck I'm gonna hurl." Andre teased.

"I SAID DONT TALK ABOUT IT!" Jade shouted angrily. Beck pulled her back as several people turned their heads to see what the commotion was about. The tanned guy whispered a comfort into Jade's ear as she continued to glare at a sniggering Andre furiously.

"Okay. No Alcohol." Tori agreed, "I wish I could stay here with you guys but I have to go sit back with Mark's family"

"We understand." Beck nodded

"See you later Tori" Cat waved.

The evening commenced with drinks and starters. The group mostly kept to themselves although a couple of the girls from the bachelorette party did come over and talk to Cat. The crazy red head had seemingly turned into a bit of a socialite since leaving school and everyone who talked to her instantly wanted to be her best friend. Beck and Jade ended up occupied, whispering and pecking each others lips until eventually sneaking off to the bathroom together. Andre rolled his eyes at their inability to contain themselves, but it did give him the perfect opportunity to do a little innocent spying.

He snuck a glance over at Tori and at that exact moment, her fiancé kissed her on the cheek. He was surprised to find he felt relieved when he saw the brightest smile spread across her face. Mark was making her happy, and that was what mattered. He was so deep in thought that he only just noticed a familiar albeit annoying voice close by.

"No way Rob! I wanna go see my Northridge girls!"

Cat and Andre both looked at each other with eyes wide before turning in the direction of the voice. Cat's face lit up brighter than ever before at the sight of their now celebrity friend as he approached the table. He had filled out a lot over the past few months and was no longer their lanky weird friend. He was wearing a smart suit and better glasses that actually looked stylish. He'd even started to grow a little stubble on his chin.

"Hey cutie" Robbie smiled at Cat, placing Rex down on a chair nearby. Cat's mouth opened wide at the sight of the transformed Robbie. No one had expected him to come. Beck and Jade returned to the room just in time to see the little red head fall onto the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Don't worry Cat's fine she's just being.. Cat like :)**

**Important bit though guys! I'm coming to a turning point with this story. You've probably guessed already but there are two ways it's going to go, either Tori is going to get married... or she isn't :P I have two versions in my head but I can't decide which one to go for. So it's up to you. Do you want Tori to marry Mark or not?**


End file.
